


A Kiss in Time

by cheesyficwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyficwriter/pseuds/cheesyficwriter
Summary: A series of significant moments between Ron and Hermione during the first year following the Battle, sealed with a kiss.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 81





	1. Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thank you for taking a look at my story. I haven't written fanfiction in over 12 years and I also have never written Harry Potter fiction before. I am thrilled that my inspiration for writing has come back and I look forward to sharing this journey with you. 
> 
> This series will consist of several short chapters, each highlighting Ron/Hermione (avid shipper, over here!)
> 
> Thank you so much and enjoy!

**A Kiss in Time**

**Chapter One**

**_Firewhiskey_ **

Hermione took in the sights of the magical dwelling before her. The Burrow is often a sanctuary for many and known to be the place where some of Hermione’s happiest memories in her life as a witch have occurred. She smiled fondly as she admired her closest friends, who had become her family, as they danced, twirled, and laughed. She watched as Seamus and Dean clinked their mugs, filled with firewhiskey, together in unison. Her eyes moved and she giggled as she watched Harry attempt to lead Ginny in a drunken Waltz in the middle of the crowd. She could almost read Ginny’s lips and she knew she was chastising him for his clumsy foot work. 

A burst of light flew up into the sky, followed by a loud crackle and pop. Hermione lifted her gaze as she watched the bright orange and red fireworks splatter across the sky and trinkle slowly down towards the ground. _This is for you Fred_. His celebration of life was everything it should be. Fun, crazy, bright, and full of joy. Hermione watched as George gazed thoughtfully up into the sky. There was a hint of a smile on his face, a sad smile, but it was there nonetheless. 

Hermione’s thoughts traveled back to earlier this morning during the service and she remembered how Ron held her hand tightly in his. _Ron_. She subconsciously traced her lips with her finger. Despite the heated kiss in the middle of the battle, they were so consumed with funeral arrangements and busy work around The Burrow that the status of their current relationship had yet to be discussed. On some silly level, she knew that they were both too nervous to even approach the other on the subject of their kiss they shared. 

Hermione suddenly felt as if she was being watched and lowered her eyes to meet the gaze of the bright, blue-eyed man standing directly across the field from her. Ron was staring intently at her, his eyes slowly curving up into a smile that made Hermione flush with warmth inside and out. 

“Oi! Granger!” Hermione snapped her head over to look at Seamus, who grinned and thrust a mug of firewhiskey into her hands. “You look like you need one of these, eh?” He gave her a hearty clap on her shoulder before sauntering off. 

Hermione hesitantly sniffed the drink offered to her and the scent of alcohol instantly flooded her nose. _Oh great_ . She thought back to Fred. _What would he do?_ With a sudden burst of confidence, Hermione took a quick swig of her drink. The liquid burned down her throat and she sputtered into a brief coughing fit before adjusting to the tasteful experience. _Interesting_. 

Smacking her lips together, Hermione’s feet started to move absent-mindedly and she found herself veering away from the crowd and off into the distant wooded clearing nearby. 

Hermione sighed in contentment, taking small sips of her drink as she relished the brief moment of alone time, something she had craved since, well...last year. _What a year it has been_. 

"What are you doing back here?" 

Hermione gasped and turned around to see Ron standing before her, with his hands shoved in his pockets and a boyish grin on his face. 

Hermione blushed and shrugged her shoulders innocently, twirling her finger around the rim of her glass. 

Ron paused and stared down at her finger with a serious expression on his face that Hermione found difficult to read. As if he knew Hermione was watching him so curiously, he lifted his head and gave her a bashful smile. Ron took a small step forward and gestured to Hermione's glass. "So....firewhiskey, ay?" He cocked an eyebrow. 

"It's not...horrible" Hermione wrinkled her nose ever so slightly, peering down into her half-filled cup. 

Ron chuckled and shook his head, taking another small step forward. Hermione could feel her heart skip a beat. "I think that's what you would say when I asked you to check over my potions essays". 

"Actually", Hermione began matter-of-factly, "I would usually tell you to start over". 

"Right" Ron scoffed, taking another step forward. "Absolutely horrible". 

Hermione inhaled sharply, suddenly realizing the small gap between them that Ron was quickly closing. "Yeah....completely wretched". 

"Positively mental" Ron whispered, stepping forward again, close enough now that Hermione could smell the firewhiskey on his breath. She took a moment to observe the freckles on his face, along with his long red locks, swept over messily to the side of his brow. 

He was looking at her again with a determined expression on his face and Hermione was almost sure her heart stopped beating this time. "Ron..." Hermione whimpered, gripping her glass tightly. 

Ron reached his fingers out to brush back a stray curl that was dangling close to Hermione's eye. She felt a rush of heat coarse through her body, almost certain that it wasn't due to the firewhiskey this time. 

"Hermione...I'm going to kiss you now". 

Hermione whispered "It's about time" just seconds before Ron cupped her face with his hands and smashed his lips against hers. She let her glass spill over and topple to the ground without a care. 

Their first kiss was desperate, spontaneous, and full of hope, hope that they would survive it all to share another one.

This kiss was different...it was passionate and full of pent up frustration over the past several years, a burning desire running through them both while giving zero fucks about what would happen next. 

Ron pressed his body firmly against Hermione, backing her up until her back hit the tree behind her. She let out a slightly moan, threading her fingers through his hair wildly. 

As if both recognizing the sudden need for oxygen, they broke apart panting, with glazed looks in their eyes as they took a moment to catch their breath. Ron gently leaned forward to rest his head against Hermione's. "Bloody hell, woman..."

"Ronald..."Hermione scolded, but with a playful twinkle in her eye. "We could have done this sooner, you know".


	2. Amortentia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

**Chapter Two**

_**Amortentia** _

The fire crackled softly and provided a warm glow to the Burrow on a chilly summer evening. 

Hermione lounged on the sofa, with her feet tucked under her and her hands cradling a book. She felt so at peace in this moment, probably one of the first at peace moments she's felt since the war ended. 

Ron and Harry were seated directly adjacent to her across the room, huddled over their second game of Wizarding chess for the night. 

Hermione looked up from her book, taking a moment to watch her two best friends. She had the best view of Ron - he was hunched forward with his head cupped into his left hand and his brow furrowed, as if he was strategizing his next move. Hermione chuckled lightly to herself. She had never seen Ron as serious as he was playing chess. 

Hermione's chuckle must have been louder than she thought. At that moment, Ron's head sharply lifted up and their eyes locked. His concentrated face quickly spread into a boyish grin. "What are you on about?"

Hermione's heart fluttered and she flashed Ron a wide smile back. "Oh nothing..." She muttered, bringing a hand gently to her face and suppressing another laugh. She pointedly looked back down at her book. Hermione read and re-read the same single sentence on the page over and over until finally she caved and snuck another glance up at Ron. 

She was startled to find that he was already staring back at her, his eyes determined with a hint of a sparkle glistening within. His look reminded Hermione of the many times she caught him watching her in the common room at Hogwarts. Initially, she always feared it was because she had something on her face. And now...well, now she is realizing there might have been something more hidden behind those stolen glances all this time. 

Hermione chanced another look down at her book and this time, tried to sneak a glance out of the corner of her eye. She noticed Ron had returned his attention to the game board, successfully knocking over one of Harry's pieces, causing Harry to groan in frustration. "Every bloody time..." Harry mumbled. 

Hermione was so distracted by the chess board that she didn't immediately catch Ron's gaze as it returned to her. He cocked his head to the side, this time giving her a curious look, as if he was wondering what she was thinking about. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows and challenged Ron with another look. She lifted the corners of her mouth up into a smirk. Two can play this game. 

Ron raised his eyebrows and his grin spread wider. She saw his gaze flicker downward slightly and she knew he was looking at her lips now. 

Hermione blushed and she nervously bit down slowly on her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving Ron's. 

Ron visibly gulped, obviously catching the lip bite, and Hermione became very conscious of the vulnerability she felt from his gaze. 

The room became hotter than ever and Hermione had the spontaneous urge to glide across the room, flip over the chess board, and snog Ron senseless. She had a feeling he was thinking the same thing too. 

"Oi!" Harry's voice rang out, breaking the intense spell between Ron and Hermione. "If you two are going to make heart eyes at each other for the rest of the night, I kindly ask that you let me leave the room first." 

Hermione blushed profusely and avoided Harry’s glare as she closed her book swiftly. "I think I'm just gonna go...fresh air....yeah" She mumbled quickly before gliding out the back door. As she walked out, she could hear Ron's knight taking down Harry's king followed by a quick shout from Harry, "EVERY time!”

Hermione perched herself onto a log near the pond in the garden, staring up at the glistening stars in the sky. She took a deep breath in and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, starkly aware of the sharp wind hitting her cheeks. 

The coldness was quickly swept away as Hermione felt a blanket of warmth wrap around her shoulders from behind. Hermione lifted her eyes to see Ron coming to sit beside her, having brought a blanket out after clearly noticing her trembling. 

Hermione's heart fluttered from the sweet gesture and the closeness she suddenly felt with Ron's leg brushing up ever so slightly against hers. She thought back to the kiss they shared the night before in the trees. Firewhiskey. Tongues dancing. _Oh my..._

"Where is your head at?" Ron lifted a hand to gently tuck a curl behind Hermione's ear. His hand lingered for a moment on her cheek and Hermione leaned into his hand, reveling in the smell of Ron. 

"Freshly mown grass...parchment...hair" Hermione mumbled as her eyes threatened to close, however sharply opened again with awareness of the words she muttered. She felt her cheeks redden again. 

"For once, I don't think Hermione Granger is making any sense" Ron laughed deeply, with a puzzled look on his face. He removed his hand from her cheek and instead took the opportunity to slide his arm around Hermione's shoulders and bring her closer to him, enveloping them both into increased warmth. 

Hermione sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "This feels nice". 

"Really? No catch here? You're not going to smack my arm in a minute for something I forgot that I forgot to do or mutter something loony about grass and hair again?" Ron chuckled into her ear. 

Hermione giggled and took the opportunity to pinch his arm lightly. "You prat!"

Ron gasped and caught her fingers as they lifted up off his skin. He quickly intertwined their fingers and rested their now joined hands into his lap. "Why Hermione, I've never heard such language coming from you!" 

"Don't get used to it" She responded with a smile. Her gaze remained on the joined hands and she gave them a gentle squeeze. 

They both fell into silence for several moments, staring up into the clear sky, and relishing the peaceful moment they had to themselves. It was almost ridiculous how natural it felt to be sitting so intimately with Ron, without feeling the need to strike up conversation. Before this past year, their arms couldn't accidentally brush together without either of them blushing profusely or putting as much distance as possible between them immediately following the encounter. 

They've both grown up a lot, Hermione mused, as she smiled remembering the young redheaded boy she met many years ago, with dirt on his nose. 

"It was in the amortentia" Hermione finally admitted. Ron looked down at her with confusion, not yet able to connect the dots. "Remember in 6th year, Slughorn's class? He had us come up to the Amortentia potion and recite what we smelled? Freshly mown grass, new parchment, _hair_...it was your hair Ron. I smelled you."

The confession left Hermione a bundle of nerves, as she avoided Ron's gaze and instead concentrated on the pattern of stars in the sky. Her concentration was quickly interrupted as Ron hooked a finger under Hermione's chin and lifted her eyes to meet his own. His eyes were filled with more emotion than she swear she had ever noticed before. 

"You're amazing, you are" He muttered in awe, taking the opportunity to cup her face again. 

Hermione's eyes flutter closed, as she felt Ron's lips brush against her own softly. This kiss was vastly different from the others they had previously shared. It was slow, sweet, and gentle. Hermione's lips moved effortlessly against Ron's, reaching her arms upon to wrap around his neck and bring him closer. She granted entrance for Ron's tongue into her mouth slightly, deepening the kiss as she let out a soft moan. 

Ron was the first to break the kiss apart and immediately planted another soft kiss on her forehead and locked eyes with hers. 

"Bloody brilliant" Ron smiled cheekily. 

"Ronald, don't swear!" Hermione chided, bringing him close for another quick kiss. 

"Well, I for one, am glad you traded in smacks on the shoulder for snogs instead. I think I'm going to enjoy this" Ron chuckled, reaching for the blanket and wrapping it more securely around both of their shoulders. 

Hermione sighed into him yet again and they fell back into a peaceful silence, no longer needing to feel hope, but instead feeling excitement over what's to come.


	3. Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

**A Kiss in Time**

**Chapter Three**

_**Belong** _

  
  


"No".

"Yes" Ron retorted, leaning casually up against his broomstick with a smirk. 

Hermione huffed out a breath and crossed her arms with pursed lips. "Absolutely not, Ronald". 

"Bloody hell, Hermione. It's so hot when you say my name like that" Ron gazed sheepishly down at his feet before lifting his eyes to gaze fervently at Hermione, his red hair swept across his brow.

Hermione's heart had to skip a beat as she blushed furiously. "That's-that's beside the point, _Ronald_ " She stammered. Jabbing a finger towards his chest, she carried on, "I will get on a broomstick to escape from a dungeon, I will get on a broomstick to escape from the chamber, so help me I will even get on a broomstick to fly away from fiendfyre...but I will NOT, absolutely NOT hop onto a broomstick for a silly little joy ride!" 

Ron caught Hermione's finger in his and pulled her towards him so that their chests were touching. With a shaky breath, Ron leaned forward closer to Hermione's face and watched as her eyes fluttered closed and their noses brushed ever so slightly together. 

Hermione gasped slightly, tilting her face up in anticipation for Ron's lips to descend upon hers. "So..." She heard Ron whisper, "Do you want front...or back?" 

The seduction in Ron's tone was evident, to which Hermione's eyes shot wide open. The momentary distraction allowed Ron to quickly hook an arm around Hermione's waist and hoist her up onto the broom, positioned in front of him, his arms snaking around her stomach and pushing their bodies closer together. "Wait...no....RON!" Hermione shouted and without any additional time to process, Ron kicked his feet off the ground and they were in the air.

"RONALD WEASLEY" Hermione screamed as the wind hit her face and the broom moved higher and higher. She clutched the front of the broomstick tightly and she felt Ron hug her closer from behind, fully aware of the heat from his body. 

Hermione felt her whole body shake, yet was able to relax her shoulders as she leaned back against Ron, somehow feeling safe. 

"Trust me" Ron breathed into her ear and Hermione was suddenly aware of his legs pressed up against hers, his chest flush with her back, and one arm squeezing her tight around her waist and his other arm grasping the broom in front of her. 

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling the wind against her cheeks, smelling the crisp air, enveloped in the warmth of Ron's body circling hers. _I'm free_ , she thought. In this moment, she knew she was exactly where she belonged. 

They flew silently for several more minutes, before Ron lowered the broom towards the ground. Hermione looked around and noticed that they were landing in a small clearing, a good distance away from the Burrow. Hermione recognized it as the spot where she and Ron shared their second kiss, doused in firewhiskey. She smiled in anticipation of more alone time with Ron. 

Once their feet padded the ground, Ron reached over to help Hermione off the broom first before joining her. Holding the broom steady, Ron's eyes blazed into Hermione's, a sheepish grin on his face. "See? Wasn't so bad was it?" 

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but quickly clamped her mouth back shut as she noticed the look of longing in his eyes. "I....I...." Hermione fumbled with her words yet again, silently cursing her best friend standing in front of her, the only boy in the world that could make her lose her train of thought. 

"Sod it" Ron grumbled roughly, his broomstick clattering to the ground as he took two large strides before cupping Hermione's face into his hands and smashing his lips onto hers. Hermione matched his energy, desperately clinging to his back and jumping up in order to wrap her legs around Ron's torso, the intensity of their kiss increasing. 

Hermione felt their bodies shifting and was faintly aware of Ron's feet moving and it seemed as if no time had passed before she felt her back hit a tree behind her sharply. Ron used the leverage of the tree to lower his hands until they grasped her bum firmly. Hermione moaned deeply at the intimate contact, as Ron took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. He removed one hand and placed it on the tree by Hermione's ear, his thumb gently caressing her temple. 

"Bloody fucking hell" Ron mumbled, pushing himself into her more, Hermione starkly aware of the hardness growing between them. Hermione's hands, attached firmly around Ron's neck, lowered until she reached the hem of Ron's shirt. Feeling brave, Hermione slid her fingers underneath his shirt, moaning yet again at the skin to skin contact. 

Ron's body froze momentarily, as he lifted his lips off of hers for the briefest of moments, holding Hermione's gaze as his eyes glazed over. Hermione continued sliding her fingertips higher and higher until her palms were flat against his back, raking his skin with her nails. 

Ron hissed and bit his lip, his head dropping to her forehead as he breathed in and out steadily. "Ron...are you okay?" Hermione asked tentatively, suddenly very nervous about behaving so intimately with Ron Weasley, her best friend for more years than she cared to count right now. And yet, as Ron lifted his gaze slowly and eyes poured into hers yet again, Hermione realized that he was allowing himself to feel vulnerable with her as well and everything that has ever happened before no longer mattered. Rather, it was this moment, she finally felt completely and utterly alive. 

"Please" Hermione whimpered, Ron's breath hot on her face. "Please talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking". 

Ron returned her request with a heated look and simply uttered, "I don't think I can fully form the words to tell you right now. But let me show you" And with that, his mouth descended on hers, as he gently lowered them down to the grass. Ron carefully cradled Hermione's head, until it softly rested on the ground and she felt Ron's body press up tightly against hers, filling any space that was previously between them. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist, feeling Ron's erection hard against the wetness of her core. "Gods, Hermione..." Ron muttered, as he lifted his lips in order to plant kisses on her cheeks, nose, and finally resting on her neck, sucking in deeply and grazing with his teeth. 

Hermione gasped at the contact, arching her back off the ground, pressing her breasts more firmly against Ron's chest. She suddenly felt drunk, mind hazy, eyes rolling back in her head, and she felt as if she could savor the way Ron made her feel forever. 

However, in the back of her mind, a thought was constantly stirring and she was gasping for air, unable to let go of the thoughts raging in her head. 

"Ron" Hermione breathed, ripping her lips from his and pushing back gently on her shoulders. "Wait...wait..."

Ron seized movement almost immediately, but continued to hold Hermione upright with a strong grip on her legs. Hermione was fully aware of his erection pressed up against her middle and she had half the mind to grab his head forcefully and pull him closer to her yet again. 

"What is it? Oh Hermione, God, I'm so sorry, I'm a twat. I shouldn't have quite literally attacked you. You just...you just look...so pretty, I can't stand it" Ron's shoulders moved up and down quickly as he struggled to catch her breath and Hermione's heart fluttered at the adoring look he gave her as he gently reached a hand up to sweep a stray curl from her face. 

Hermione blushed and reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. "Oh Ron...trust me, that's not it. I would be perfectly content to continue snogging you senseless". 

Ron's eyebrows raised and his cheeks grew red as Hermione giggled and fiddled with the strings attached to his pullover. 

"It's just...it's just..." Hermione wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject. "What are we?" She pieced together finally, blowing out a frustrated breath as she sat up and brought her knees to her chest, her chin coming to rest on her arms crossed in front of her. She closed her eyes as she braced for an answer. 

"Huh? I'm not sure I'm following?" The confusion evident in Ron's voice. 

"I mean, we've been through so much together it's just...you're my best friend. Right?" Hermione questioned, biting down softly on her lip. 

Ron reached out to grab Hermione's hand and spun her around gently so he could look her in the eyes. "Of course" He responded as his eyes softened. 

Hermione refused to meet Ron's gaze, her arms returning to a crossed position on her chest, shuffling her feet into the ground. "But...not like how Harry is your best friend". 

A soft finger landed underneath Hermione's chin and she felt her gaze lifting up until she met Ron's eyes. A blazing look in his eyes now replaced the softness that appeared just a moment before. "Certainly, bloody, not the same" He croaked roughly, cocking his head to the side as if he was still trying to figure out the riddle she expected him to solve.

Huffing out a short breath, Hermione placed her hands on her hips, "Well then, are we boyfriend and girlfriend or what? Friends with...benefits?" 

Understanding flashed through Ron's eyes then, as a slow, sheepish smile broke out across his face. 

"Well...I am yours. In any way you will have me" Ron responded without hesitation, his eyes pouring into hers. Hermione could feel her heart pulsing within her chest. _I am yours_. 

"Mine" Hermione barely murmured, her eyes displaying a watery smile as she met Ron's gaze. 

Ron took the opportunity to clasp Hermione's small hands with his own and leaned his forehead closer to touch hers, chin on her knees, and they sat breathing quietly together for several moments. 

They belonged to each other.


	4. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Hey everyone! This story is completely written already, so I will be posting a new chapter everyday until they are all uploaded. Thank you to all who have read or commented so far! Much appreciated.

**A Kiss in Time**

**Chapter Four**

_**Confessions** _

  
  


"I didn't take anything, please..."

"Filthy little mudblood..."

"What shall we do with this one?"

"HERMIONE!"

"RON, RON!"

Hermione jolted up out of her bed, panting, with beads of sweat dripping for her face. She quickly assessed her surroundings, orienting herself to the Burrow. Ginny's room, to be exact. _I'm safe, Ron's safe_. 

She glanced over at the sleeping redheaded girl in the bed across the room from her. Ginny gave a quick snort and turned over. If Hermione was shouting in her sleep, it wasn't enough to wake her. 

Making an executive decision that she would not be able to get any more rest, Hermione grabbed her wand from under her pillow and slipped her feet into her shoes. She reached for her robe hanging on the hook beside her cot and draped it over her body for extra warmth. Hermione quietly padded her way out the door, gently shutting the door closed behind her.

"Lumos" A burst of light at the end of Hermione's wand allowed her to maneuver down the stairs quickly and discretely until she made it to the front door. Opening up the door, Hermione immediately felt a strong gust of wind, which she welcomed due to the heat her cheeks from the disrupted sleep. 

Hermione sat on the front step, gazing out into the open field away from the Burrow. She traced gentle patterns around the scar on the inside of her arm. _Mudblood_ . _That's what I am_. 

Mudblood. Muggle born. Muggle parents. _Mom and dad_. 

A series of thoughts ran through Hermione's mind as she felt knots twist in her stomach at the thought of her parents in Australia. _What were they doing? Were they happy? Were they happier than they ever were with a daughter?_

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Hermione swallowed roughly and blinked away her tears. A sudden thought came to mind. _My house. What ever happened to my house?_

Suddenly filled with overwhelming curiosity, Hermione made another split second decision. _I will apparate to my house and be back before the sun rises. No one will ever know._

At that moment, Hermione closed her eyes, pictured her home back in Hampstead and with a sound pop she was gone. 

Hermione landed roughly on familiar front steps. She took a quick glance over the outer exterior of the house. Windows smashed in, vines growing along all sides, grass almost taller than her...the house was in a wretched state, as she feared. 

"Alohamora" Hermione recited as she swiftly unlocked the door and pushed it open hesitantly. "Humanum revelo" She was left with peace of mind that she wouldn't come across any unwanted guests. 

Turning the lights on, Hermione could only gasp and cover her mouth with both hands at the sight she saw. Broken furniture, dusty floors, doors off the hinges, and picture frames with shattered glass. 

Hermione dropped to her knees on the floor, sobbing. All of the emotions from losing her parents, her destroyed childhood home, the months on the run, the final battle, so many lives lost...everything started flooding through and finally, finally she felt as if she was letting it all out. 

After some time, Hermione noticed the sun starting to peek through the windows. She rose to her feet, wiped her eyes and took one last glance around her home. With a promise to come back soon and restore everything, Hermione apparated on the spot, landing herself back in front of the Burrow again, successfully navigating through the protective charms. 

She trudged her way towards the front door again, when sudden movement in the stairs made her pause in her stride. _Ron._

His face was unreadable as he stared at her across the way. His eyes were puffy and red, as if he had just been crying. 

"Where. Have. You. Been?" He finally muttered slowly and deeply, his face filling with sudden rage. 

"I just - I" Hermione started, but failed, as she slumped her shoulders over and feeling her eyes start to water again. 

"You left. You disappeared" Ron continued to croak as he sank back down on the steps. "Do you know how it feels to hear someone rummaging about the house and to look out the window to see...to see you. Walking away. And then just disapparating. I had to do a bloody double take just to make sure I wasn't imagining it all. And then of course I went down to your room and found your bed empty. No note. Nothing. And to not even know where you were? If you were safe?"

Hermione blinked rapidly, swallowing hard as she could do nothing but stare down at her feet, for fear that she would just burst into tears if she made eye contact with him again. 

"You can't do that to me, Hermione. Not after Malfoy Manor. _Please_ ". 

The urgency in his tone of voice and the mention of Malfoy Manor made Hermione's head shoot up. She ran a hand through her bushy hair, likely looking a bloody fright, clad in her pajamas, robe, and clunky shoes. With a shaky breath, Hermione bent over to sit down on the stones adjacent to Ron, a good few feet distance away. “I had a nightmare”.

Ron’s silence indicated that she could continue. Hermione took a deep breath and proceeded, "In my nightmare, Bellatrix had me. She was still muttering all of the horrible things to me, about how worthless I am and how I am just a stupid little..."

"Don't you dare call yourself that" Ron interceded darkly, looking at her pointedly, but nodding at her to go on. His expression softened slightly when he noticed her tear stained cheeks. 

“I thought about….you know….what she called me. And I started to think about my parents and what I did to them -” Hermione choked out a sob, placing her head in her hands. “I just - I just needed to see the house. I shouldn’t have gone alone, I know that. But I just needed to go. And - and...oh, it was horrible, Ron”. 

Ron wasted no time in grabbing Hermione’s arms and pulling her flush against his chest as she sobbed. “Shhhhh - s’alright, s’alright” He murmured into her ear, gently stroking her hair. 

“You are so, so, so brave, you know that right? What you survived? What you did to protect your parents? You are the bravest witch I know, ‘Mione” Ron spoke so softly, a tone that Hermione was pretty sure he reserved for only her. She recalled him speaking to her like this to her only a couple of other times. When he held her following Dumbledore’s death and when he comforted her at Shell Cottage following the events at Malfoy Manor. 

Hermione lifted her head up so that she could look Ron directly in the eye. “Ron....I wouldn’t be here without you” She watched him avert his eyes downward. 

“That’s not true” He responded gruffly. 

Hermione roughly cupped her hands around Ron’s cheeks and pulled his gaze upward until she caught his eyes again. “ _Yes._ It is” She carried on firmly. 

“But - I left you” Ron’s honest confession almost broke Hermione’s heart. Clearly, the trauma of the last few months extended still to events prior to Hermione’s torture and the final battle. 

“Ron” Hermione sighed, still holding his cheeks firmly, “I. Forgive. You. Please believe me. You have more than made up for it. You - you offered to take my place with Bellatrix” Hermione’s voice cracked with emotion. “You - you caught me before I fell and held me tight all the way to the cottage, and even then….you never let me go. You were there when I needed you. I will never, _ever_ forget that”. 

Ron let out a sharp sob and grabbed the back of Hermione’s neck to tilt their foreheads together until they were touching. “I could’ve done more to stop it”. 

“No” Hermione urged, “There was nothing anyone else could’ve done more than what you did for me, Ron. You showed others what I’ve _always_ seen in you….courage, bravery, loyalty, strength, and lo-” Hermione’s voice trailed off and she immediately blushed from her almost confession. 

She watched as Ron’s eyes slowly shifted across her face, knowing that he was still comprehending the words she just uttered. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, feeling Ron’s hot breath on her cheek, knowing he was doing the same. Slowly, she felt Ron’s nose press against her nose, his lips just centimeters away. 

Hermione let out a small whimper just as Ron brushed his lips tentatively against hers. A spark of electricity flashed through Hermione’s body as their lips touched and she immediately leaned into him, plunging her tongue into his open mouth ravenously. The kiss quickly turned from gentle to passionate, hands moving everywhere they could touch. Several moments passed as their mouths moved steadily together, savoring the taste and feel of each other and finally letting themselves _feel_ all of the emotions that they’ve held inside for so long. 

A clearing of a throat broke Ron and Hermione from their passionate embrace. Hermione bit her lip and watched Ron’s face grow red as they both turned towards George, who was grinning madly at both of them. He was leaning against the door frame coolly, a coffee mug in his hand. George lifted his mug to his lips, taking a quick sip, before muttering, “Mooooorning”. 

“I should really, you know, get ready for the day and see if Mrs. Weasley needs help with...uh...yeah” Hermione sputtered out quickly, before racing up the steps and through the front door. 

Ron just glared at George. “You think you’re a right, slick git, don’t you?” He stomped up the stairs past his cackling brother. 


	5. Good Old-Fashioned Row

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A little bit of angst and a lot of fluff, incoming! Thanks for reading!

**A Kiss in Time**

**Chapter Five**

_**Good Old-Fashioned Row** _

  
  
  


The Weasley family gathered around the dinner table, plates full, and candles lit. Hermione gazed around the room, listening as people chattered and laughed together. Even George, although often looking down to his plate and shifting his food from side to side, looked better than he had in the last several days and was currently engaged in conversation with Ron, who was seated directly across the table from Hermione. _Ron_ , she thought with a smile, was speaking animatedly about the Chudley Cannons, hands waving in the air as he tried to explain the results from the latest match. 

Hermione's attention was diverted as she heard Molly clink the side of her glass, clearing her throat. "My dears, I just want to say how incredibly grateful I am to have you all here tonight. I just know" Molly paused to swallow and then gazed up tearfully, "I just know those who couldn't be here today would feel just so proud". 

Choruses of "I love you mum" and "We wouldn't be anywhere else, Mrs. Weasley" rang out. 

Hermione bit her lip, feeling warmth in her heart from Molly's kind words, yet thoughts drifting to her parents again. _Where were they? Were they happy? Were they safe?_

"Hermione, dear? Are you alright?" Molly's questioning eyes snapped Hermione back to the present, eyes catching Ron's across the table. Ron was looking at her now with concern, brows furrowed. Hermione blushed, aware of the sudden attention on her and she silently chided herself for interrupting the endearing moment between the Weasley family members. 

"Oh yes, Mrs. Weasley, absolutely. I am...just so honored to be here and it means so much that you've opened up your home to myself and-and to Harry" Hermione managed to stammer out, as Molly beamed back at her. 

"I was just thinking..well...I'd like to go try to find my parents soon. I have a pretty good idea on where to start, so I was thinking of sending an owl to Kingsley to see if he could arrange some portkeys for travel to Australia". Hermione avoided Ron's eyes, as this was a topic that they had yet to discuss. 

"Of course, of course...why Arthur can help arrange the portkeys at the ministry tomorrow, right dear?" Molly reached over and placed an arm on Arthur's shoulder, who nodded vehemently. 

"Right you are, Molly, of course Hermione, we would be happy to assist in any way we can. We certainly know how valuable family is" Arthur continued, grasping Amelia's hand in his and giving her a soft look. 

Molly returned Arthur's look and then nodded her heads towards the ends of the table. "Ron and Harry will accompany you, of course". 

Hermione took the time to glance at her best friends, who were staring back at her with eager and hopeful smiles, already silently agreeing to the mission. 

"Actually..." Hermione started, watching as Ron's smile instantly turned into a frown. _He’s not going to like this._ "I was hoping to go alone". 

"Like hell" Ron spat out almost immediately. 

"Ronald Weasley, you will use no such language in this house" Molly chided, the rest of the table suddenly shifting around in their seats, looking quite uncomfortable with the turn of events. 

"Sorry mum" Ron grumbled, although he kept his gaze focused on Hermione, "But there is no way you are going alone. Not a chance". 

"Ron" Hermione whispered. "Perhaps this isn't the best place..."

Ron stood abruptly, pushing his chair back, looking more irritated than Hermione had seen in months. 

"Mum, may Hermione and I be excused from the dinner table?" His eyes were blazing on Hermione's. The heat of his gaze was almost too much, as Hermione closed her eyes for the briefest of moments. 

Molly sat stunned, glancing nervously back and forth between the two. "Why - yes...yes, of course". 

Ron wasted no time turning on his heels and stomping out the front door. Hermione huffed out a breath and caught Harry's eye, who grimaced back at her and shrugged apologetically. "My apologies" She murmured quickly, and stood to follow Ron out the door, preparing herself for whatever was to come. 

The remaining members at the dinner table sat in awkward silence for a few moments until George finally chimed in, "Well...it's evident that snogging doesn't stop Ron and Hermione from a good old fashioned row". An obvious attempt to lighten the mood, he received a few chuckles as eyes peered curiously over towards the front window. 

\--

When Hermione heard the door shut behind her she turned to find Ron facing away from her, with crossed arms and head tilted up towards the moon in the sky. 

"Well congratulations, Ronald" Hermione scolded, wasting no time. "You've managed to successfully embarrass me in front of your entire family". Her tone of voice dripped with sarcasm, causing Ron to turn sharply towards her, eyes angry. 

Ron scoffed, "Oh, come off it, Hermione". 

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "Come _off_ it?" She replied angrily, "Come off it?!? How about you tell me what has got you so worked up that you've managed to revert back into your childish behavior. I mean, really Ron, you stormed out of the room like a spoiled tot!" 

"You seriously can't _understand_ why I might not want to let you galavant off to Australia on your own, with no protection, and no one having any bloody clue where you are? Really Hermione, for such a bright witch, you can be real thick sometimes" Ron's tone was dark now, which made Hermione pause the current retort she had prepared on the tip of her tongue. 

They were both breathing heavily, staring at each other, eyes matched in battle. 

"So now I'm just a silly young woman who is incapable of taking care of herself, I presume? Thank you for your kind words, _really_ ". 

Ron groaned and swiped his hand across his face in frustration. "No, NO, that's not what I'm saying...it's...Hermione....I'm buggering this up, I know it, but I don't care. I'm not going to let anything like Malfoy Manor happen ever again" He finally breathed out, his eyes dark. 

Hermione looked exhausted. Despite their heartfelt conversation the other night, it was clear that Ron was still visibly struggling with the aftermath of the events surrounding Malfoy Manor. In a way, she felt that Ron might have been more tortured from it all than Hermione was. "Ron - I _understand_ how you feel. But things are different now. We _won_. We're safe-"

"We're safe _here_ " Ron interrupted, his tone desperate. 

"I need to do this, can't you see that?" Hermione whispered. 

Ron gazed sadly over towards Hermione, "Of course. Of course you do. You're just not going to do it alone". 

Hermione's eyes sparkled with rage. "Ronald - WHY do you have to be so stubborn?" She felt like stomping her foot out of anger, but realized how that behavior could be perceived as childish. 

"Me, stubborn? Pot calling the kettle black, Hermione" Ron scoffed, "We may have defeated Voldemort, but there are still death eaters out there" Ron gave a dramatic flare of his hand outward, as if to convey the intensity of his message. "There is no bloody way that I am going to let the woman that I _love_ go on this search alone. We stay together." 

Hermione’s remaining argumentative points disappeared from her mind. She couldn't focus beyond that one, simple word that she had waited to hear for what felt like years. Love. _Love_ . _He loves me._

A series of gasps rang out and Hermione's head shot sideways towards the front window. "They've never said that before, right, _right?!?"_ She heard Ginny whisper loudly, followed by hushed tones and flashes of red hair moved away and out of view. 

Hermione returned her gaze towards Ron, who was suddenly looking quite red and grumbling to himself, "I knew I should've cast those silencing charms...bloody gits..."

Hermione could feel her eyes watering as she watched Ron lift his eyes towards her hopefully. Biting her lip, Hermione responded in a small voice, "Really?" 

Ron’s face broke out into a soft smile, "I would've thought that would be obvious by now". 

"Has anything ever really been obvious between us?" Hermione laughed awkwardly, pursing her lips together tightly. 

Ron's laughter joined hers, rumbling out. "No, I s'pose not". Conversation paused there and they both spent a few quiet moments gazing at the other thoughtfully. Hermione knew then that the ball was in her court. 

"Well" Hermione started almost haughtily while crossing her arms, "I love you too, _obviously_ ". 

Ron grinned from ear to ear and wasted no time closing the gap between them. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed Hermione so passionately that she almost had to stumble backwards in order to remain upright. She felt a tingling sensation down her spine, legs wobbling like jelly, as she reached her arms up to latch behind Ron's back as he pulled their bodies closer together and deepened the kiss. 

When they finally broke apart for oxygen, Ron leaned his forehead gently against Hermione's. "Please" Ron begged softly, eyes still closed. " _Please_ let me be there for you". 

Hermione could hear the desperation, the torture in his voice. She conceded almost immediately. "Only if you promise to love me forever" The boldness of her statement came with some power, but also a hint of desperation too, as she never wanted to let go of this moment. It was more perfect than she could've ever imagined. Ron lifted his eyes to meet hers and she felt her heart swell as he looked at her with absolute love in his eyes. 

"I can assure you Hermione, I just finally got you. And there is no way that I'm letting you go" His grip tightened around her waist, as if to emphasize his point. 

Hermione smiled widely and lifted up on her toes to capture his lips against hers again. Ron's hand intertwined into Hermione's hair, groaning softly as his lips paced against hers, slow and steady, savoring every moment. He lifted her feet up off the ground ever so slightly. 

"Ugh, disgusting" Ginny's voice rang out in the background, "Really, I mean leave it to Ron and Hermione to make a declaration of love during a heated row". 

Ron and Hermione broke apart and Hermione giggled and buried her nose into his chest, hiding her face from embarrassment. Ron yelped, "Oi! Can we not get a moment of privacy here?" 

"It's about time, mates" Harry just grinned in response.


	6. Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

**A Kiss in Time**

**Chapter Six**

_**Yearning** _

  
  


With a sound pop, Hermione landed just outside the wards of the Burrow. She smiled instantly at the sight before her and moved quickly through the barrier as the beautifully charming home came into view. 

_Home_. Hermione sighed inwardly to herself. While she thoroughly enjoyed the past week visiting with her parents as they settled back into their lives in England, she surprised herself with how much her heart ached for the warmth and comfort that the Weasley family provided. More accurately, one Weasley member in particular. Before this week, she hadn't been apart from Ron for months. They traveled together to Australia and successfully located Hermione's parents fairly quickly and were able to restore their memories. Harry and Ginny traveled with them too (after some convincing to let Ginny tag along, as Harry desperately despised the idea of becoming a third wheel yet again). It didn't leave a lot of alone time for her and Ron and apart from stolen kisses before bedtime, there wasn't much room or privacy for anything more. 

Hermione raced up the front steps and reached for the door, only for it to be swiftly opened just ahead of her. Mrs. Weasley's bright, smiling face came into view. "Oh Hermione, dearest, so good to see you. Come in, come in" She ushered, allowing Hermione into the entryway. "Dinner shall be ready shortly".

"So good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione smiled bright eyes shifting quickly around the room, searching desperately.

"I trust your parents have settled in alright, hm?"

Hermione continued to gaze behind her and distractedly responded, "Oh yes, of course. They're wonderful". 

Molly gave Hermione a knowing look and patted her shoulder softly, before bustling back off to the kitchen. More flashes of red hair came into view. "Hermione!" Ginny squealed, hugging her tightly. "Oh, we've missed you! So fantastic to have another girl here again. These boys are driving me barmy!"

Hermione laughed nervously, as she heard someone give a loud snort behind her. "Ginny is just a riot these days, don't listen to her". Hermione sounds around to see her best black-haired best friend smiling cheekily. 

"Oh Harry!" Hermione latched her arms behind his neck and pulled him swiftly into a crushing hug. 

"Blimey, Hermione, I can't breathe" Harry grumbled near her ear and Hermione released him while blushing profusely. 

"I just missed you, of course!"

"We missed you too, Hermione" Harry chuckled, as Ginny came around to latch arms with him. Hermione grinned softly at how lovely the pair looked together. 

Before Hermione could eagerly ask about the whereabouts of her own boyfriend, Molly Weasley clapped her hands soundly. 

"Supper everybody, come on, come on!" She ushered the three standing before her into the dining area and Hermione found a seat next to Harry. George and Arthur shuffled in and greeted Hermione immediately and Hermione found herself growing frustrated with her MIA boyfriend. 

Finally, as the bowls were just getting passed around the table, Ron came stumbling into the room, eyes burning. "Those bloody garden gnomes, I swear if I ever see..."

His voice trailed off as he locked eyes with Hermione. Her heart thudded loudly against her chest as she became well aware of the stares from the table that their eye contact was eliciting. 

Ron's eyes shot open wide as he breathed out, "Hermione!" She could tell he was just about to lunge around the table when Molly forcefully plopped him into his seat directly across from her. 

"Sit, Ronald" Her stern voice huffed out as she made her way to the head of the table. Hermione could hear George snickering beside Ron, as he elbowed his brother roughly. 

Hermione could feel the heat on her face, but she refused to take her eyes off of the boy sitting across from her. His gaze shifted from surprise to complete happiness, as she could see Ron's eyes sparkle into hers. 

Hermione bit her lip and looked down briefly to her plate, forked a potato, and then popped it into her mouth before returning her eyes to Ron.

She noticed him visibly gulp as he watched her chew her food in a slow and deliberate manner. Hermione watched Ron shift uncomfortably in his seat, his ears turning beet red. Ron quickly broke his gaze and shoveled a pile of food into his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's lack of table manners. 

Someone cleared their throat, causing Hermione to snap her head away towards the boy seated next to her. Harry raised his eyebrows and shook his head in a silent fit of giggles, obviously having just witnessed the entire exchange. Hermione bumped his shoulder playfully and continued eating, fighting to keep her head towards her plate without giving Ron another glance. 

Although Hermione enjoyed catching up with the Weasley family members, she found the dinner to pass slowly, and she often ended up agonizing over the lack of physical contact she has had with Ron since her return. She wanted to find his foot underneath the table, but she was too nervous that she would catch another’s foot instead. 

After dinner, Hermione brought her plate to the sink and was determined to grab Ron and escape from the room, when Molly asked Hermione to help wash the dishes. It seemed like everyone was getting a list of chores, as Ron was also ushered back out to the yard, presumably to check on the garden gnomes. He gave Hermione one last longing look before he was shoved out the door. 

Hermione sighed and busied herself with the washing, Ginny beside her. They chatted briefly, although Hermione's mind kept wandering back to Ron. His soft hair, blue eyes, thick lips...

Hermione flushed at her thoughts and broke away from her day dreaming. It was then she realized that Ginny had already left the room quietly and suddenly she was all alone while finishing up the drying. She sighed to herself again, returning to vigorously towel off the last of the plates. She was almost ready to turn around and go searching for Ron, when she felt a body press up against hers from behind. 

Hermione instinctively leaned back, smiling with contentment as she dropped the towel she was holding. She felt Ron's breath hot on her neck as his fingers trailed up her arm and back down again. His other arm was braced against the counter, effectively locking her body in place. Once his fingers traveled back down towards her hand, Hermione took the opportunity to thread their fingers together and squeeze tightly. 

"Hi" Ron murmured into Hermione's ear. 

Hermione almost moaned out loud from the light contact and tickle of breath on her skin. "Hi back". 

"Fancy a walk?" He whispered, already tugging on her hand and leading her towards the door. 

Hermione smiled shyly back towards Ron, following him out the door and they walked silently down the path, hand in hand.

They rounded a corner towards the shed and Hermione found herself immediately pinned against the wall, Ron's lips crashing down onto hers. Hermione whimpered at the fierceness of the kiss and allowed her arms to instinctively slide up Ron's shoulders, coming to a clasp around his neck, pushing his body closer. 

Ron groaned and parted from her lips briefly to utter, "God, I missed you", before thrusting his tongue into her mouth, their lips joined once more. Hermione's knee pressed up into Ron's groin, causing him to moan into her mouth and push his hard erection against her heated core. 

At this point they were practically panting into each other's mouths, grinding their bodies against each other, as if they couldn't bear to be parted. 

"Bloody christ, don't ever leave again" Ron urged, threading his fingers through Hermione's bushy curls and trailing kisses down her cheek and neck. 

The lack of privacy in what they were doing was not lost on Hermione, as she knew anyone could walk around the corner at any minute and spot them going at it like raging bunnies. Hermione shuddered at Ron's lips attacking her collarbone and her eyes rolled back in her head. _Sweet Merlin_. 

She was ready to shag Ron Weasley. And she didn't care who knew it. 

"Ron, I-I..." Hermione panted, feeling brave enough to reach for Ron's hand and guided it until it landed firmly on her breast. 

Ron's lips parted on her mouth, breathing in sharply, as he slowly lowered his gaze towards his hand. Hermione smirked inwardly, knowing this had to have fulfilled some sort of teenage fantasy he had in his mind. 

He remained speechless up until this point, frozen, not willing to move his hand until Hermione supported him to cup her breast firmly and push upward, eliciting a deep moan from both of them. "Please, Ronald, touch me. I need you to touch me". 

Ron's glassy eyes shot towards Hermione's once more, a look of longing and love quickly turning to lust. His body moved then, reaching his other arm down to position around her bum, squeezing firmly while using his other hand to graze Hermione's hardened nipple through her shirt with his thumb.

Hermione craned Ron's neck down for another sensual kiss, before sliding her cool hands underneath his shirt and tugging upwards slightly.

She could tell Ron was about to lift his shirt over his head when a voice rang out. "Ron? Hermione?" Molly called, her voice far off into the distance. 

"Buggering hell..." Ron mumbled disappointedly, removing his hands reluctantly from Hermione's body and instead placed a quick kiss on her cheek, before shoveling his hands deep into his pockets. 

Hermione giggled awkwardly, clasping her hands behind her back as she leaned against the wall. 

"That was....intense" Ron managed to get out, biting his lip and blushing as he cocked an eyebrow towards Hermione. 

"Ever the charming one, Ronald" Hermione mused. Her body yearned for Ron's close touch and she wished she could disapparate them to God knows where and continue carrying on. By the look on Ron's face, she gathered he was thinking the same thing as well. 

Scratching his head, Ron stammered, "Well...I s'pose we should..." 

"Yeah" Hermione solemnly agreed. 

  
Smiling softly, Ron held out a hand and Hermione took it instantly. With one last gentle squeeze, he led her back towards the garden, both feeling eager for that one special moment they knew would be coming. _Soon_.


	7. Under a Blanket at Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> This story is officially M-rated, smut incoming! Thanks for reading :)

**A Kiss in Time**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Under a Blanket at** **Midnight** _

A few nights later, Ron and Hermione found themselves alone again. After some convincing, Hermione finally agreed to go for another broomstick ride and they landed once more in the special, little clearing far off from the Burrow. Privacy uninterrupted, Ron and Hermione spent what felt like hours laying side by side on a soft blanket in the grass, pointing up at the stars in the sky and stealing sweet kisses. 

During one particular moment following a round of snogging, Hermione returned her gaze back up to the sky, finding her favorite star yet again. "Ron?" She uttered hesitantly. 

She could feel the hairs on his hand tickle against hers as he reached over to lock their hands together. A simple response. 

"I'm going back to school" She whispered a beat later, swallowing roughly and closing her eyes tightly to stop the tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks.

The silence was deafening and Hermione felt as if several minutes passed without Ron acknowledging her comment. Then, finally, she felt a gentle squeeze against her hand, followed by Ron's scratchy voice, "I know". 

Her head swiveled over to face Ron's, who was still staring up at the sky, his eyes clearly red and blotchy. 

"And you're staying here. Going into the auror program with Harry" Hermione confirmed and knew that his silence was his answer this time. She closed her eyes and attempted to breathe steadily in and out through her nose. When she gathered up the courage to open her eyes again, she gasped at how close Ron's face appeared in front of hers. He had somehow managed to move within mere inches of her face, his breath hot against hers, his eyes heavy. Their hands were still tightly bound but now shifted to rest in the small space between their bodies. Hermione leaned forward slightly so that their noses were touching. 

Several minutes passed again, as Hermione and Ron laid silently in the comfort of one another. "We're going to be okay" Ron managed to breathe out and Hermione didn't hesitate to reach out and brush her hand across his jaw, feeling the roughness of his stubble. Ron sucked in a breath as her fingers continued to slide delicately across his cheeks, lips, and trailed down to his neck. A mere second later, Hermione found Ron's lips upon hers, as he raked a hand through her curls while gently pushing her on her back and rolling to settle his body above hers. 

Their kisses remained slow and steady for several moments, both enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies pressed closely together. Hermione grazed her fingers up and down Ron’s back, eliciting a moan from his mouth, as he maneuvered his hands to massage her scalp through her mass of curls that were flayed out amongst the grass. 

Hermione pulled back to get a view of Ron's silhouette perched above her. She could just barely make out the shape of his face with the glowing light from the moon. He was staring down at her with a blazing expression, lips curved up in a content smile. Hermione couldn't stop herself from reaching upward to grasp and brush back a lock of Ron's hair that had fallen in front of his face. 

Parting her lips slightly, she reached her hands downward to grab a hold of Ron's jumper and started to lift up slowly. She could feel Ron's heartbeat as her knuckles grazed over the spot on his chest. He allowed her to pull his jumper over his head, discarding it lazily into the grass. 

With a shaky breath, she let her hands trail up and down Ron’s chest, tracing the freckles splattered across. She met Ron’s eyes again as he licked his lips in anticipation. Ron hesitantly moved his own hands lower to the hem of her blouse. Hermione gasped as she felt Ron’s cool hands on her skin beneath her shirt. Watching her closely, Ron whispered, “Can I?” 

Hermione’s heart melted at the sincerity in his eyes and she responded with a quick and eager “Yes”. 

Ron pulled his wand out of his back pocket and murmured a quick silencing and disillusionment charm. He leaned forward to give Hermione a slow and passionate kiss as he lifted her shirt up slowly until it reached the pads of her bra. He let his thumb graze the crevice underneath her breasts and Hermione shivered from the electrifying contact. Ron broke the kiss to swiftly remove the now bunched up blouse over her head, chuckling awkwardly as he fumbled with detangling the clothing from her curls. Hermione giggled briefly but seized all movement as she watched Ron’s eyes travel from the open flesh of her upper breasts down to her bare stomach. She watched her chest rise and fall as she struggled to maintain a steady breath.  _ What is he thinking? _

“I can’t believe we are here right now” Ron finally mumbled faintly, eyes still locked on Hermione’s creamy skin. 

“I’ve-I’ve never done this before” Hermione admitted through her ragged breaths. She watched as Ron’s gaze returned to her eyes, scanning them intently. She observed that he certainly looked relieved by her confession. 

“Me neither” Ron expressed shakily, his lips spreading into a satisfied smile. He traced Hermione’s lips with his thumb unhurriedly. Hermione felt rather intoxicated by his touch. “First and only” Ron added quietly. 

Hermione’s eyes glossed over as she reached up to mimic his movements, her own thumb traveling across his soft lips. “ _ First and only” _ She concurred. She was thrilled at their outward confessions of what they knew was to come for their future. This was it for them. 

That was all it took as their lips met fervently again with increased desperation. They wasted no time with removing the bottom layers of their clothing so that they were both suddenly only clad in their undergarments. Hermione trembled from the chilly air that swept her naked body and it did not go unnoticed by Ron, who took a moment to conjure up a second blanket that wrapped around his back and curved around. Hermione was thoroughly satisfied from the instant heat of Ron’s body and the blanket that now covered them both. 

Ron’s hands moved feverishly up and down Hermione’s body, leaving her panting as his lips settled against the sweet spot on her neck. His hands continued their exploration as he cupped her breasts and squeezed gently, eliciting a deep moan from Hermione. Biting her lip, Hermione grasped Ron’s hands and pulled them until they were curved around her backside and resting on the clasp of her bra. Ron’s lips remained attached to her soft skin, trailing kisses from her neck to cheeks and back to her neck again. He fumbled with the clasp in his hands, groaning slightly in irritation as he had to shift his focus momentarily to complete his mission. Once the clasp was released, he watched Hermione’s eyes steadily as he let the straps of her bra fall from her arms and the garment slowly peeled away from her body. Hermione instinctively went to move her hands to cover her exposed breasts, however Ron was much faster and grabbed a hold of her delicate hands and threaded their fingers together. He pressed them jointly into the grass near her head. “My gorgeous girl…” He mumbled almost drunkenly. Ron lowered his lips to place soft pecks along her skin, starting with her chest, the crevice of her breasts, to her stomach and finally resting just above the lace of her underwear. 

Hermione gasped out a deep breath, acutely aware of the heat radiating from the lower half of her body. She squeezed Ron’s hands tightly as he lifted his head again and settled his lips against hers in a slow and sensual kiss. Hermione prodded his mouth open with her tongue and she listened to his murmur of approval as they took a moment to enjoy the feel of each other’s bodies pressed close together. Hermione took notice of the bulge in Ron’s boxers that he was now grinding intimately atop the cotton of her underwear. She knew the last bit of clothing she had left on was undoubtedly soaked with wetness. She was ready. Pulling back from Ron’s hold slightly, she gazed into his eyes as she forced her hands out of Ron’s grasp and slid them unabashedly underneath the lining of his boxers. She squeezed his arse tightly, allowing him to thrust upward into her body in appreciation. “Hermione….” Ron croaked in her ear with a quivering breath. His head dropped to the grass beside her head as he tried to control his breathing. Hermione noted the approval in his bodily responses and she continued her movements to slide Ron’s boxers down to his knees, effectively freeing his member from the last remaining barrier. Hermione allowed her eyes to travel along his length, noting the tuff of red hairs and appreciating the size. She reached a hand out to wrap a hand around his cock, letting her hand slide up and down the wetness once. Ron was groaning madly into her ear, his head still pressed into the ground beside her. “Gods...I need you now”. 

Hermione released her grip on his length and instead swiftly removed her own soaked underwear before she lost her courage. The sudden movement stirred Ron’s body and he lifted his face to now view the bare body parts between them. “Merlin…” He experimented with his hips as he let his cock settle against Hermione’s slick opening. 

Hermione let out a startled whimper. “I need…” She started, although decided to continue silently as she reached her arm up to seize her wand and muttered the contraceptive charm that she had practiced over and over again in anticipation for this very moment. 

She settled her wand back into the grass and allowed her fingers to thread through Ron’s red locks that had fallen in front of his face as he looked at her affectionately. His own hands were nestled within Hermione’s curls as he gently massaged her scalp. 

“I love you” Ron professed with pure adoration radiating from his eyes. He remained still poised at her entrance.

"Oh, I love you too" Hermione responded at once. 

Their lips met passionately and Hermione experienced a slight tightening sensation as Ron prodded her opening and slid his tip into her hesitantly. 

"Keep going" Hermione urged, almost begging for him to break her seal as fast as possible. 

Ron plunged the head of his dick forward until his length was entirely sheathed inside of her. Hermione let out a short cry as he tore through the brief pain and she marveled at how full she felt with him inside of her. 

"Are you - are you okay?" Ron managed to get out between unsteady breaths. 

"I'm perfect" She sighed out, feeling her body awaken with pleasure as he wiggled slowly within her. 

Ron's movements increased as he lifted his hips up and back down again, effectively sliding in and out of her at a slow pace. Hermione met his pace with upward thrusts of her own. She listened as Ron moaned in ecstasy, the speed of his thrusts increasing as he rested his arms on both sides of her head, foreheads touching. She could feel Ron's hot breath against her mouth as they both panted in unison. 

"Keep going, please more, deeper" Hermione whimpered. Her fingers were digging into his bare back, pushing his body fully into hers. 

Their thrusts became erratic at this point and she knew they were both close. "This is it Hermione" Ron groaned one last time before she felt him spill entirely inside of her. A few additional thrusts later, Hermione reached her own completion, a jolt of electricity flowing through her as she came. 

They remained still for several moments in order to catch their breath and also unwilling to give up the pleasurable sensation of being completely attached. 

"Bloody hell, I knew it would feel good. But Hermione, that felt  _ good" _ Ron admitted ever so eloquently. Hermione giggled and placed a soft kiss upon his lips, their sweaty foreheads still  touching. 

"Forever quite the charmer, Ronald".

The moment was perfectly theirs, under a blanket, at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks so much for reading!


	8. See You Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Happy Sunday! A relatively short and sweet chapter today. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

**A Kiss in Time**

**Chapter Eight**

**_See You Soon_ **

The air was crisp as students and families rushed through the crowded Kings Cross Station. Hermione peered up at the clock above her.  _ 10:50 am.  _ Only 10 more minutes until the train was scheduled to depart from the station. She walked slowly with Ron's hand tight within hers and her other hand was occupied by Crookshanks' cat carrier. Harry and Ginny were a few paces ahead and she smiled as Ginny had her head resting gently on Harry's shoulders. Both couples were agonizing over the quickly impending separation. 

They had reached their final destination, standing just in front of the train sectioned off for 7th years. Hermione turned to Harry first and watched as Ginny leaned over to give her brother a hug. Hermione pulled Harry in for a swift and loving embrace. "Take care of each other, yeah?" Hermione whispered into his ear. 

"Don't you worry, Hermione" Harry whispered back confidently. "Same to you, okay? Lean on each other" He advised, speaking of her and Ginny. 

Hermione pulled back and gave Harry a forced smile with water eyes. "Well...don't be a stranger, of course. I'll be waiting on your letters! And no shenanigans while we're gone!" 

"Of course. I mean, how much trouble could we honestly get in at this point?" He grinned cheekily. 

Hermione stared blankly back and crossed her arms. "Do I really need to answer that?" 

The foursome chuckled brightly together. A moment of silence fell between them despite the chaos and commotion around them. 

Hermione sniffed and shifted her body towards Ron, clasping both of his hands tightly into hers. “I don’t know if I know how to do this without you and Harry” She confessed. Ron gazed softly into Hermione’s eyes and brushed his thumb against her temple gently. 

“Yes, you do. You were always the one telling us what to do...leading the way” His voice trailed off with a chuckle and he pulled her in for a crushing hug. Hermione inhaled his musky scent deeply as she let her nose settle in the crook of his neck.  _ This is going to have to last me for a few months. _ The train whistled loudly around them, signaling only just a few more minutes left before Hermione and Ginny absolutely had to be on the train. 

Hermione looked around frantically and cupped Ron’s face into her hands with watery eyes. “ _ I love you _ ”. 

“And I love you” Ron responded with just as much determination, his arms wrapped tight around her torso. 

With a whimpered cry, Hermione slammed her lips on Ron's in a passionate kiss. "Promise me you'll write every day" She mumbled against his lips. 

Ron chuckled and pulled back slightly to murmur, "Blimey, you'll hex me if I don't, won't you?" She growled and just fused their lips together again in adamant protest. 

They explored each others' mouths for a minute more, unwilling to part until absolutely necessary. And then, all too soon, she felt Ginny grasping her jumper lightly. 

"Hermione? I'm sorry, but we really need to go"  _ One more minute. I just need one more minute _ . 

Their lips parted slowly and regretfully, eyes still locked. Hermione observed as Ron brought one of her hands up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her skin that sent shivers down her spine. "I'll see you soon, yeah?" His voice cracked as she watched Ron's eyes filling with tears. 

"Yeah, see you soon" Hermione whispered, barely audible, and leaned up to give him one last chaste kiss on his lips before wiping her eyes and dropping their joined hands. She leaned over to pick up all of her belongings and swiftly made her way to the train boarding area without another word. 

Ginny followed her wordlessly. Hermione settled in an empty compartment and lifted her trunk up into the storage area and plopped down in her seat. Gazing out the window, she saw that Ron and Harry had come up close to the glass. Hermione noticed the warm expression on Ron's face and she just knew he was being brave for her when she clearly couldn't be. He reached a hand up and pressed it against the glass. Hermione let a single tear roll down her cheek as she imitated his actions and their hands were pressed together, only separated by the thin glass between them. The train whistled once again and she knew it was time. 

_ I love you  _ Ron mouthed. 

_ I love you too _ Her response was instant. 

The train slowly started to roll out of the station and she blew one last kiss to the two boys they were leaving behind. They waved back and didn't stop until they had completely faded from view. Her best friends. Her everything. It wouldn't be the same Hogwarts without them, certainly, but she knew without a doubt that they would make it through this year. The temporary separation was a minor hurdle when compared to everything else they had already made it through. 

Hermione smiled to herself. The reunion is going to be pretty damn amazing. 


	9. Christmas at the Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Longest chapter yet, coming right up! The middle section of this chapter is very...er...smut-filled. So if that is something you are not entirely comfortable with, that section is separated out by line breaks. Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

**A Kiss in Time**

**Chapter Nine**

**_Christmas at the Burrow_ **

  
  


Hermione absolutely loved the holidays. Christmas carols, hot cocoa by the fire while curling up with a good book, trees glowing with lights, and time well spent with family. 

She had arrived home from Hogwarts for the holiday break a few days earlier and was greeted at the station by her parents. She thoroughly cherished the quality time she was able to spend with them. In a way, she felt like they were still catching up for lost time over the past several years. She knew her parents were still trying to grasp everything she went through, and a part of them will never be able to understand fully, but she was incredibly lucky to have family who were learning to accept and adapt to the woman she had become. 

It was now Christmas Eve and Hermione was scheduled to depart by floo to the Weasley home for a few days. She would return to visit with her parents again for New Years, this time with Ron accompanying her. Hermione welcomed the thrill of excitement that flooded through her body. It had been over a month and a half since she had seen her boyfriend and she was barely able to contain her eagerness to get all packed and ready to go. 

Hermione stared up at the clock before her, realizing that it was already half past five. Ron was expecting her at five sharp and she knew she was running behind, a characteristic that was quite uncommon for Hermione. 

"Mum, dad, I'm sorry, but I really should be going" She expressed in exasperation as they both pulled her into a third round of hugs. 

"Oh dear, we love you so much. Give the Weasleys our best, and behave alright?" Hermione's mom spoke with a twinkle in her eye. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at the implication of her statement, "Of course, mum. Happy Christmas! I will see you soon". 

"Love you, pumpkin" Hermione's dad added brightly, with a quickly added, "Oh, and do tell Ron that I'm looking forward to our chess game, yeah?" 

Hermione blushed as her father pinned her with a knowing look and only nodded briefly before stepping into the fireplace. She picked up a handful of the floor powder next to her and took a deep breath. 

"The Burrow" She called out clearly, letting the powder slip through her fingers like sand, as she found herself encompassed by a flash of green light. 

Her body twisted in time for a moment before she was stumbling to catch her balance, brushing off the excess dirt and powder on her clothing. 

"Why Miss Granger, _you_ are late". Hermione allowed herself a moment to take in her surroundings, almost instantly recognizing the familiar smells and scenery at the Burrow. She looked directly in front of her to see Ron standing before her, arms crossed, with a mischievous grin on his face. 

Hermione beamed and wasted no time before launching herself into his arms, feeling his own wrap tightly around her. "You almost had me worried for a sec there" Ron whispered in her ear and Hermione pulled back out of his embrace just enough to gaze lustfully into his deep blue eyes. She eyed the small freckles peppered around his lip that she had spent weeks dreaming of. With a content sigh, she hooked an arm around his neck and brought his lips down to meet hers in a fevered kiss. Ron moaned instantly and reached a hand up to intertwine his fingers within her voluminous curls. She stood on her tip-toes to meet Ron more evenly and she could feel his grip around her waist tightening. 

"Oi! Care to share there, mate?" Harry's hearty laughter broke their enthusiastic embrace. Hermione's cheeks reddened as she turned in Ron's arms to face their best friend. 

"Not bloody likely, ya tosser!" Ron shot Harry an exasperated glare. 

Hermione just rolled her eyes before reluctantly removing herself from Ron's hold and giving Harry a warm hug. "Hi Harry! I missed you" She smiled brightly. 

"Missed you too, sis!" 

The rest of the Weasley clan came barging in and Hermione found herself showered with lots of hugs. _Yes, it was good to be back._

* * *

The atmosphere of the Burrow was loud and chaotic, but Hermione couldn't stop beaming out of happiness. She watched as the Weasley boys were intensely engaged in a loud game of Exploding Snap. Hermione kept stealing looks at Ron, who met her eyes every so often to give her a satisfied smile whenever he won a round. Hermione snorted after one particular time that she could see his chest buff out with pride as he slid his eyes over to hers with a smirk. 

"You know, it makes a lot of sense" Ginny's voice rang out and Hermione grudgingly looked away from Ron to see her friend grinning wistfully at her. 

"What makes a lot of sense?" Hermione inquired curiously. 

"You and Ron not being able to take your eyes off one another and looking like you are about to pounce every five seconds" Ginny giggled as she watched Hermione's mortified face. "I mean, I was always witnessing the most passionate, flaming rows between you two at school. It's just not a surprise that you two have become quite... _passionate_ … in other areas too" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Oh Ginny, honestly" Hermione huffed out, growing rather annoyed at the conversation. Although, really she was just annoyed that she would feel embarrassed by staring over at Ron again with Ginny's eyes watching her. "It's not like we're the only ones. I mean, you and Harry have been a part a lot too, you know what it's like!"

"Oh certainly" Ginny mused, "But you guys are…one of a kind, if you know what I mean". 

Hermione pursed her lips and looked away. Were they really that bad? Out of the corner of her eyes, Hermione observed that the tournament had finally ended, George winning of course, and the group of men were starting to disperse out of the room. 

Ginny cleared her throat loudly and leaned closer to Hermione, "You know, even in a house full of people, there are ways to be alone. You just have to be willing to go for it". With a final wink, Ginny flounced away to go find Harry. 

Ron remained seated on the sofa as the others left the room and suddenly it was just the two of them. Alone. 

He met her eyes again with a bashful smile, but couldn't hold back the yawn that came out of his mouth immediately following. She bit her lip as she watched Ron stretch his arms up, his shirt rising and revealing a patch of his bare skin, as he let his arm rest on the back of the sofa. It was close to midnight now and they both knew there would be quite the day of Christmas festivities ahead. 

"So…." He stared thoughtfully at Hermione. 

Hermione pursed her lips together, deep in thought. She couldn't get Ginny's voice out of her head. _You just have to be willing to go for it._

Hermione shook the thoughts rapidly out of her head and stood up abruptly. She watched as Ron's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Well, it is getting late. We probably should be getting to bed, you know, lots to do tomorrow!"

She noticed the flash of disappointment that revealed in Ron's eyes. _Was he hoping for more alone time?_ Regardless, he stood up too, clearing his throat and offering a kind smile. "Well, okay, I s'pose you're right". 

Ron bent over to give Hermione a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Well, erm, g'night Hermione" He smiled bashfully before turning to make his way up the stairs. 

Quickly before losing her nerve, Hermione reached out a hand to grab Ron's, pulling him back close enough so that she could lean up and whisper in his ear, "I'm going to be the last one in the shower tonight. I'll leave the door unlocked". Hermione made a hasty exit and bounded up the stairs, without waiting to see Ron's reaction. 

* * *

Hermione felt the coolness of the tub beneath her feet and reached over to the knobs to turn on the hot water. She sighed happily and enjoyed the soothing warm liquid that immediately flooded down her body. Hermione busied herself with a dab of shampoo, of which she massaged gently into her scalp, smelling the aroma of lavender. She wondered briefly about Ron. Would he really come tonight? She was nervous that her request might have been too forward. Hermione thought back to their last intimate encounter during the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Ron and Hermione were able to find an empty closet nestled in the back of the Three Broomsticks pub and the experience was very quick, desperate, and hot. They were both admittedly quite sloshed from the several butterbeers they had consumed before they had wandered off in search for privacy. She moaned slightly to herself and let her hands trace an outline around her firm breasts as she continued to revel in the water droplets that were falling amongst her wet skin. 

Hermione was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had to gasp in surprise as she opened her eyes to find Ron standing before her in the shower tub, completely naked, and staring at her with a greedy and desirous look on his face. "Ron" She panted as she parted her mouth slightly. 

Within seconds, she was pushed up against the wall roughly, Ron's arms coming around to lift her bum up, holding her in place. His cock nestled close to her wetness and he groaned as he licked his lips briefly before capturing hers with his own. "Bloody hell, I've missed you". 

Hermione began to grind her body against his, the warm water still showering down and around their heads. Feeling quite impatient and quite frankly ready to have Ron completely, Hermione reached a hand down to wrap around his member and thrusted deeply until his entirety was sheathed inside of her. 

"Hermione" Ron choked out in obvious surprise. His forehead was pressed tightly against hers as he drew out a ragged breath. Alger regaining control over his emotions, Ron met Hermione's eyes and with one fiery look, he withdrew his cock and plunged back in. Hermione let out an earth-shattering wail which was silenced by Ron's lips covering hers. "Wait - did you…" Hermione breathed out in between kisses, acutely aware of her loud her cries had become. 

"Locked, silenced, disillusioned, contraceptive charm completed….no one is fucking interrupting us" Ron managed to get out gruffly, before attacking her neck with teeth grazes and sucking on her sweet spot. He was pumping in and out of her at a steady pace now.

"Ohhhhh….yeah Ron, that's it" Hermione moaned in approval, satisfied with the angle and speed of his thrusts. She could feel her wet body slapping up and down against the shower wall and she bit her lip as she watch the water ringlets fall from Ron's drenched red locks. 

"Gods, Hermione" Ron muttered into her shoulder, lifting her hips slightly higher to target a new angle. Hermione whimpered in appreciation, meeting his fervent thrusts with her own, legs wrapped tightly around his bum. "You feel so good, love". 

"I don't wanna have to wait this long ever again" Hermione admitted in between pants, completely consumed by the thrill of pleasure that coarsed through her entire body. 

Ron shifted his body lower then, experimenting with yet another angle as his thrusts reached upwards more and deeper than ever. Hermione let out a strangled moan, letting her head fall to his shoulder, placing a trail of kisses and bite marks. 

"Argh…bloody hell...I'm gonna…" Ron spoke through raspy breaths, pounding fast and hard as they both listened to Hermione's skin slapping against the bathroom tile. 

"RON" Hermione screamed as she felt a wave of ecstasy travel everywhere. She was absolutely drenched, head to toe with wetness. She didn't even know what was sweat and what was just the water raining down on top of their soaked heads. Hermione felt Ron's shoulders cave in as he released his firm grip on her bum out of exhaustion. Her feet planted once more on the bathroom floor. 

Ron let his forehead slide to rest on hers, as he pushed locks of her hair out of her eyes so that he could gaze into her eyes more fully. "Wow" He simply whispered. 

Hermione chuckled and leaned forward to kiss his lips lovingly. "Wow indeed". 

* * *

Thoroughly spent, Hermione wrapped her robe around her body tightly while reaching her towel up to dry off her hair. 

Ron leaned over and gave Hermione one last sensual kiss on the lips before placing his hand on the know of the door. "I'm heading up to get changed real quick. Meet me downstairs by the tree, yeah?" He waited for Hermione's eager nod before disappearing out the door. 

Curious as to what Ron's plan was, she slipped her pajamas on quickly and toed into her house loafers before making her way quietly down the creaky stairs until she saw the bright flashes of lights on the tree. 

She curled up next to the tree as she muttered a spell to ignite flames in the fireplace. 

Ron came shuffling down the stairs wearing flannel pajamas bottoms and a bright orange shirt. He flashed her a beatific smile as Hermione noticed he had one hand clenched around something she couldn't quite see. 

"What's that?" Hermione questioned, not able to contain her curiosity for a moment longer. 

Ron moved to sit cross-legged in front of her and laughed. "Patient, aren't we?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove on the shoulder. "Still waiting…"

"Alright, alright woman" Ron grinned. He released the grip on his hand to reveal the deluminator. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Your deluminator! Wow, I haven't seen that since…" Her voice trailed off as she thought fondly back to that one cold morning, just outside the tent, as Ron essentially professed his symbolic love for her using the device. 

"...yeah" Ron blushed and they both stared contently at each other for a few moments. Shaking his head, Ron continued, "I've figured out another trick I can do with it and I wanted to show you". 

"Oh?" Hermione expressed, her curiosity growing. 

Ron held the deluminator out towards the side to face the wall and clicked the button to allow light to beam out of the device. 

" _Hermione_ " He breathed, quietly yet clearly. Hermione looked over at him, startled. 

The glowing white light started to swirl into blue as a shape formed from the beams. The light moved higher and higher until an animal, albeit an otter, escaped from the deluminator and began fluttering around the room. 

Hermione gasped in awe. "My...my patronus" The otter scurried about the room for several moments before making its way towards Hermione and circling her body eagerly. Hermione giggled as she shifted her head back and forth, watching the otter in amazement. "But….how?" 

Ron was smiling at her sheepishly. "Well, I was playing around with it one day and I wanted to see if I could find any other uses for it. I was thinking of you, of course, and I had half a mind to try to get the deluminator to let me apparate straight to you no matter bloody where you were in the castle" He chuckled. "But...then I thought about how the light came to me when I was begging in my head for me to find you last year. And for some reason, that thought propelled me to say your name out loud. So I did. And this happened. I don't think it quite works like a patronus, but it sure has provided me a lot of comfort when I've missed you these past few months. Which I have, Hermione. I've missed you like hell."

Ron's earnest admission made Hermione's heart swell in her chest. "Ronald Weasley…" She murmured, not able to resist leaning forward and giving him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. They let their lips move familiarly against each others’ for several minutes before breaking apart to watch the otter move about the room in silence. 

"Happy Christmas, Ron" Hermione spoke softly, looking up into his ocean eyes. 

Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close to his chest. "Happy Christmas, Hermione". 


	10. Sorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: This is it! The final chapter. I want to thank you all who have taken the time to read each installment and review. It means a lot! I have another Romione story that I am currently working on (AU this time!) and I am hoping to have the first chapter posted this weekend. Until then, happy reading!

**A Kiss in Time**

**Chapter Ten**

**_Sorted_ **

The whistling of the steam engine rang out, signaling the arrival of the Hogwarts Express into Platform 9 ¾. Students bustled out of the cabins hurriedly, eager to start their summer after a beautiful and glorious year away at school (free from any darkness for once). Hermione gazed out of the window, raking her eyes through the crowds of people, searching for any semblance of red hair among the masses. 

She eventually broke her focus, aware that most students had already located their trunks and were starting to depart from the train. As Head Girl, it was her duty to remain on the train until all students emerged from their cabins and she started to peek into each of the compartments to search for any lost luggage or items left behind. She sighed inwardly. As much as she's loved the responsibility and duties that came along with being at the top of her class, she was well aware that she had a certain someone waiting for her and she was determined to complete her task as quickly as possible. 

Hermione caught the eyes of Professor McGonagall, who was swiftly making her way towards her. "Ah! Miss Granger, there you are. I am going to need you to take a look at this compartment, right up here". 

"But - " Hermione began in protest, changing another glance out the window.  _ Where was the Head Boy? _ Hermione thought to herself in irritation. 

McGonagall gave her a knowing look. "Please, it'll just take a moment, come quickly now". She spun around and started marching briskly down the corridor, forcing Hermione to follow her. 

McGonagall led Hermione to one of the first few cabins on the train. Hermione suddenly noticed a hint of sparkle in her professor's eye as she could have swore she noticed her mouth the words  _ good luck _ .

Before Hermione could even process that sentiment, she heard the clearing of a throat. Her head snapped towards the compartments and there he was. Ronald Weasley. Dressed in Hogwarts robes, she mused, and looking more handsome than ever. 

Ron wore a bashful smile, as his hands were shoved into the pockets of his trousers. There was a nervousness to his composure, evident by how he was shifting his feet from side to side, and chewing on his lip thoughtfully. 

"Ron?" Hermione finally managed to utter in surprise. Her feet remained planted firmly on the ground. 

Without breaking eye contact, Ron kneeled unceremoniously on the floor. Hermione gasped and placed a hand over her racing heart.  _ Is he doing what I think he is doing?  _

"Hermione...Jean...Granger" Ron croaked out, taking a deep breath between words. "You are...." Ron paused and chuckled to himself. "I'm going to try to get through this without mucking it up". 

Ron broke his gaze briefly to let out a deep breath and then looked back up, his eyes glistening with pure love and joy into Hermione's. "When I was 11 years old, I met you on this train, in this very same compartment. On some level, I knew even then, that you had the potential to drive me absolutely barmy for the rest of my life." 

Hermione giggled softly, placing a hand over her mouth, eyes watering. 

"I'm sure if you jotted down all of our personal qualities on paper, it would show that we are complete opposites from each other" Ron laughed nervously, "You sure aren't afraid to let me know when I'm wrong. And I always seem to manage to let you know when you need to let loose and have more fun. I love bickering with you. I love kissing you. I love holding you. But most of all, I love that we are best friends first. Ever since that troll incident in first year, we've had each others' backs and I'm pretty sure you've saved my life more times than I can even count anymore" Ron chuckled to himself again, although maintained a steady composure. 

"Hermione, meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've taught me how to be strong, confident, and how to grow into a man that I hope is deserving of your love. I know that I've pretty much loved you since I was 11 and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life, if you'll have me". 

He fished a small box out of his pocket and opened it shakily to reveal a gold, vintage-looking ring. Hermione noted in awe that there was a specific pattern that wrapped around the ring that resembled the vinewood on her wand. Absolutely stunning. "Marry me, Hermione. Make me the happiest bloke alive. Let me love you for the rest of our lives". Hermione was certain that Ron kneeling on the floor, looking up at her with hopeful eyes, was the most adorable scene she has ever witnessed. A vision of the young boy with dirt on his nose flashed through her mind. 

"Ronald Weasley…" Hermione's face spread into a slow smile, "I've been yours for longer than I can remember" She choked back the happiest of sobs. "Yes, of course I will marry you". 

Ron let out a sharp breath that he was unaware that he was holding and stood to wrap his arms around Hermione in a tight embrace, lifting her feet off the floor. She was giddy with laughter when Ron started spinning her around enthusiastically. Her feet returned to the floor as he pulled apart slightly. Still holding tightly to the ring, he delicately picked up Hermione's left hand and slid the ring on her finger. She admired the way it shined a bright gold, a beautiful contrast to her pale skin. "So exquisite…" Hermione murmured as she traced the molded carvings around the band.

"You like it?" Ron inquired anxiously. 

"Like it? I absolutely love it!" Hermione grabbed Ron's face with both hands and brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss. 

"Let's never be apart that long again, okay?" She felt Ron murmur against her lips. 

"Well you've got me for the rest of our lives, starting now" Hermione responded, pushing her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

"I like the sound of that". 

Hermione faintly acknowledged the commotion just outside the window and she pulled slightly out of Ron's embrace to peer her head towards the glass. She watched as people shuffled in and out of view, oblivious to the celebration happening within the train. 

"You know, I half expected our families to be standing there gawking at us" Hermione laughed as Ron groaned. 

"Bloody hell, no way. McGonagall is the only one I told as I, you know, had to get her permission to let me board this train again" He smiled cheekily. "I think we deserved a moment to ourselves. Especially after all the meddling those gits have done over the years". 

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Ron a playful nudge. "It's probably good they butted in at times, I wasn't sure we'd figure it out otherwise!"

"Nah" Ron grinned, squeezing her tight around the waist. "I think we would've sorted ourselves eventually". 

And sorted themselves they had. 


End file.
